


No Fun

by louisnoel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: AU, M/M, reached for the last snack item at the same time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue drags Silver out to the local cinema to watch a movie with her. It turns out to be even worse than expected and this stupid stranger keeps stealing Silver's consolation popcorn.<br/>"reached for the last snack item at the same time AU" inspired by a post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> "reached for the last snack item at the same time AU" inspired by a post on tumblr. I tried to do something a little different though. Contains mild swearing.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language uwu

The movie Blue had dragged him out into the local cinema to see was just that: plain _horrible_. As if all the obvious fake boobs weren't bad enough already, a hulking and way out of proportion CGI Sharpedo roamed the sea, the land and finally the air. Yeah, those things were almost 6 feet and could go over 70 miles per hour, but that didn't justify them being as big as a small house and, on top of that, _flying_.

Blue seemed to enjoy herself, though. She laughed out loud every time the terrible looking Sharpedo showed up on screen and mocked the movie even louder for its cheap visuals and acting. "Oh Arceus, Sil, just look at the fu--"

"Blue!" Silver hissed from her right. It was bad enough that he had to endure the movie; he didn't have to be associated with Blue's... pushing behaviour today, too.

"Yeah, I know, I know." She turned to him and grinned broadly.

Silver just scowled and turned back to the screen.

It was disappointing, to say the least, having wasted money on this trash. Frustratedly, Silver reached to his right where he had placed the salted popcorn he bought before the movie started. Blue hadn't wanted any and even told him to "put it as far away from [her] as possible" because she "[did]n't want to get any fatter". Yeah, right. She looked way better than any single one of the girls on screen so far.

When he put his hand into the bowl of popcorn, however, Silver didn't get any of the desired treats. Instead, he made skin contact with another hand. Shocked, he looked up and directly into the eyes of the stranger who sat on his right.

The guy had hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb to this day. His eyes seemed to gleam golden in the bright explosion from the movie when he put on a smug smile. In a whisper, he said, "Tastes better with sugar." With that, he popped the sole remaining popcorn into his mouth and grinned widely while chewing.

 _Disgusting._ "Have you been eating my popcorn this whole time?" Even though he knew that talking in the cinema wasn't exactly showing good manners, Silver didn't care. The movie wasn't worth his attention either way. He spat out the words hissing; he still didn't want to end up the gossip of the other movie-goers.

"Yeah." The stranger turned his head sheepishly in the direction of the movie screen, then back to Silver. "Thanks, pal."

Silver felt his eyebrows lower considerably and his nose crunch up in the way Blue always made fun of. "You don't have any clue what manners are, do you?"

The stranger raised his voice considerably. "I just thanked you!"

"Psst!" Silver waited until the other guy seemed to have calmed down. "That's not what I mean and you know it. I _paid_ for the popcorn and I don't know about you, but _I_ am _not_ swimming in money."

Blue tapped him on the shoulder before the stranger could reply. He turned around to face her. "Sil, stop your flirting, will ya?"

The stranger snickered at that and when Silver turned back to him, he even seemed to waggle his eyebrows at him. Silver scowled even more than before and decided to direct his whole attention back to the cringe-worthy movie. That, at least, was still better than dealing with either of the people sitting next to him right now.

When finally the credits rolled and the lights came back on, Silver said to Blue, "Give me a second," before going after the stranger who had already gotten up and was making his way to the exit. Silver took long strides and caught up to him in the cinema's lobby. "Where do you think you're going?"

The stranger turned around. In the natural light, Silver could make out his features and the faint blush creeping up his tanned skin. His eyes were indeed golden and went through so many emotions in that split second that Silver suspected he might be an actor by trade. Or a compulsive liar.

He went for an irate look, eventually. "What are you, the police? My mum? Starved to death?"

"Neither. What I am, though, is angry because you're owing me an apology and money." While talking, Silver closed the distance between him and the stranger. Usually, he stood taller than most of his friends although most of his friends were also girls. Only when he came up nose to nose with the stranger he found out that the other guy had around four inches on him.

Raising his head to make himself even taller, the stranger said, "It's not my fault you basically put the popcorn right in my lap."

"Are you retarded?" Silver had to shake his head a little at that. He could see Blue waving at him and pointing at the exit out of the corner of his eye. "Say what, I'm good if you give me the money for half the bowl." He stepped back and held out his hand.

The stranger rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're no fun." Sulking, he reached into his baggy pants pocket and fished out his wallet. He looked through it and said, "Only got a 50k bill on me and I suppose you can't change that, so gimme a minute."

Silver's eyes widened at the words '50k bill'. "Wha--"

The stranger ran to the cashier and took his time. "You coming?" Blue had stepped into his field of vision while he was preoccupied gaping at the insane amount of money the stranger was just casually taking with him.

"Just wait a little longer, I think he's actually going to give me my money back." Then he realised that Blue had no idea what had happened. "He ate all my popcorn and even had the balls to say it was my fault."

"What an asshole. As if he's gonna pay you back. He's probably making an exit as we're speaking." Blue looked in the stranger's direction and shook her head. "He's handsome, though. Why do the good-looking guys always have to be such pricks?" She turned to Silver and rested her hand on her hip. "'Cept for you, of course."

Silver felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth but it died instantly when the stranger finally turned around and returned to him. "Here you go." He pushed a couple of rolled up bills into Silver's hand. "That should cover it." With that, he turned around again and walked out through the front doors before Silver got a chance to thank him.

"Well, I sure hope it does." Blue leaned almost intimately close to Silver as he opened the bills and looked through them. The first half amounted to 500 PokéDollars, roughly half the popcorn's price.

"What's this?" Between the bills was a small note. "I can't read this gibberish."

"Give it here." Instead of waiting for him to do so, Blue just ripped the note out of Silver's hands. "His handwriting is horrible, I have to give you that. It says," Blue narrowed her eyes, "'You're cute. Call me.' Then he wrote down his number." She grinned up at her best friend. "He doesn't seem so bad, after all, huh?"

"What the actua--"

"And he's right, you're cute when you're blushing."

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
